Academy Red Moon
by Yami-Miniwa
Summary: Academy Red Moon (ARM), la academia más prestigiosa de toda Saltadilla, ¿qué sucede cuando Bubbles ha sido aceptada para asistir a ARM? Nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos y sobre todo un nuevo amor
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 - Visita inesperada de... ¿Blossom?**

**Bubbles P.O.V**

Hola soy Bubbles, tengo 16 años mi cabello es rubio claro, ojos celestes y bueno voy a la secundaria pero mi sueño es algún día poder asistir a Academy Red Moon o ARM para abreviar dicen que solo aceptan a 5 chicos cada año.

Ahora voy de camino a mi casa acabo de ayudar a mi abuela, mi abuela tiene un "Maid Café" algunas veces la ayudo, cuándo no tengo tareas por supuesto, mi abuela me ha cuidado desde mis 5 años mis padres trabajan mucho asiqué no los veo, pero mi abuela me dice que los comprenda y lo hago pero me hacen falta.

Ya he llegado a mi casa bueno hay que hacer limpieza, primero los platos, luego barrer, más adelante ordenar mi habitación... (30 minutos después) Ya he terminado ahora solo tengo que descansar.

Enciendo la tv estaba viendo videos musicales hasta que interrumpieron la transición "**_la mentamos interrumpir su programa actual pero se ha registrado que en el cielo hay un humo negro, aun no se sabe que será asique por favor no este expuesto a la intemperie..." _**

Luego de ese mensaje volvieron los videos musicales, Me acerque a la ventana para ver el cielo estaba muy oscuro parecía de noche y cada vez se hacía peor... espero que mi abuela se encuentre bien...

_Toc, Toc, Toc_

Alguien toco la puerta y si mi abuela vino voy rápidamente a abrir la puerta pero la que estaba allí no es mi abuela es... bueno no sé quién es...

-H-hola ¿quién eres?- le pregunte a la chica que estaba en frente de mí, tenía cabello naranja le llegaba a la cintura, tenía ojos rosas espera ¡ROSAS! ¿Eso es posible?

-Hola, soy Blossom estaba por aquí y bueno mi casa está lejos y me preguntaba si podría quedarme hasta que esa nube negra se vaya- me explico la chica llamada Blossom

No puedo dejarla aquí afuera podría pasarle algo además dijeron que no estuviéramos expuestos a la intemperie...

-Claro, pasa Blossom- le dije mientras me hacía a un lado para que pudiera pasar

-Muchas gracias ee... -

Oh cierto aun no le he dicho mi nombre que despistada soy...

-Eh, lo siento no me he presentado soy Bubbles- le dije con una sonrisa solo espero que no crea que soy rara

-Muchas gracias Bubbles, tu casa es muy bonita- dijo Blossom mirando a los alrededores

-Gracias Blossom, ¿quieres algo de comer o tomar?- le pregunte a Blossom

-Claro, si es dulce mucho mejor- me dijo sonriendo

-Está bien, siéntate iré a preparar algo- le dije mientras caminaba a la cocina...

**Blossom P.O.V**

Estaba caminando en el mundo humano claro que está prohibido por ARM pero tenía curiosidad sobre cómo sería el mundo humano, además no creo que sea tan malo como todos dicen que es... estaba mirando esa gran casa que decía en letras grandes "Centro Comercial" esa lugar estaba lleno de ropa, comida y muchos humanos...

De seguro se preguntaran porque les llamo Humanos, es porque soy estudiante de ARM es la academia especializada para monstruos, yo soy una bruja Blanca si hay más que una bruja hay Bujas Negras, brujas medicinales y mi grupo Brujas Blancas...

Se supone que no debo estar aquí pero están lindo y su comida es muy buena ahora estoy comiendo esto que se llama... como era... Pizza... si eso era es muy buena...

Salí de ese Centro Comercial, estaba a punto de regresar a ARM cuando mi Teléfono empezó a sonar...

(NOTA: Las conversaciones telefónicas estarán escritas en cursiva)

_-Hola, habla Blossom- dije_

_-¡BLOSSOM! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!- grito mi amiga Buttercup del otro lado dela línea_

_-Yo, estoy en... por aquí ya sabes...- dije con una risa nerviosa_

_-si claro, Blossom tienes idea ahora el señor Die, te está buscando- me dijo Buttercup_

_-e-el señor Die me está buscando... p-pero ¿cómo se enteró el director de ARM?- le pregunte con mucho miedo el director es muy fuerte y más si está molesto_

_-Solo una palabra "Princesa"-dijo Buttercup_

_-Esa bruja negra siempre metiéndose donde no la llaman- le dije a Buttercup_

_-Vuelve ahora Blossom antes que el señor Die te encuentre...- dijo Buttercup y colgó_

Yo estaba asustada pero no puede ser tan malo solo debo volver sin que nadie me mea ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? ... Comencé a camina de regreso al portal que había creado pero de repente una nube negra estaba cubriendo la ciudad solo hay una explicación el señor Die me había encontrado... Oh no tengo que encontrar un lugar donde esconderme pero ¿dónde?

Estaba desesperada asique toque la puerta de la primera casa que encontré... paso un momento y una chica 1 año menor que yo abrió la puerta...

-H-hola ¿quién eres?- me pregunto mientras me miraba, su rostro cambio a uno sorprendido pero no tengo tiempo para preguntarle

-Hola, soy Blossom estaba por aquí y bueno mi casa está lejos y me preguntaba si podría quedarme hasta que esa nube negra se vaya- le dije espero que diga que si

Ella lo pensó por un momento y me dijo

-Claro, pasa Blossom- me dijo la chica

Ella era muy amable lo veo en su aura no es mala persona además que es muy bonita tenia cabello rubio claro, ojos celestes es muy raro ver ojos de ese color en ARM...

-Muchas gracias ee...- aún no se su nombre

-Eh, lo siento no me he presentado soy Bubbles- me dijo un poco nerviosa es tan tierna me recuerda a un gatito

-Muchas gracias Bubbles, tu casa es muy bonita- le dije mientras miraba al rededor todo era muy limpio

-Gracias, Blossom ¿quieres algo de comer o tomar? me pregunto Bubbles

-Claro, si es dulce mucho mejor- le dije con una sonrisa la comida humana es muy buena... si tan solo tuviera Pizza...

-Está bien, siéntate iré a preparar algo...- dijo Bubbles mientras entraba aun cuarto

Ahora estoy sola, espero que el señor Die no me encuentre no quiero ser castigada, más porque los castigos son muy exagerados además es la primera vez que rompo las reglas... Estaba pensando en cómo llegar a ARM sin que me viera algún compañero o maestro pero casi es imposible...

Espera esa presencia... es... es el señor Die en persona y su aura estaba muy cerca de la casa de Bubbles oh no, se está acercando... No, no, no te acerques...

_Toc, Toc, Toc_

Tocaron la puerta es oficial estoy muerta, muertisima solo espero que me den tiempo para hacer mi testamento...

-¿quién podrá ser?- dijo Bubbles saliendo del cuarto y fue a la puerta

Bubbles se acercó a la puerta y... la abrió ¡ADIOS MUNDO!

**Bubbles P.O.V**

Alguien toco la puerta asique fui a ver cuándo abrí la puerta estaba un hombre de unos 45 años tenía cabello negro, ojos celestes y piel clara...

-¿se le ofrece algo?- le pregunte al señor

-Buenas noche, señorita mi nombre es Khris Die estoy buscando a una alumna de ARM que ha escapado- me informo el señor Die

-umm... Lo siento pero no se de ella aquí no hay nadie que pertenezca a ARM, lo siento señor Die- le dije

El me sonrió y me dijo

-No se preocupe señorita, muchas gracias por su tiempo...- me dijo y con eso se fue

Cerré la puerta ¿porque alguien quisiera escapar de ARM? si es el sueño de todos en Saltadilla, volví a la sala y Blossom estaba allí...

-¿qué paso?- me pregunto

-Oh, solo era un señor buscando a una alumna de ARM- le dije

Ella parecía sorprendida y feliz, pero ¿porque?

-¡OH! ¡Gracias por no decirle que estaba aquí!- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

Espera me acaba de decir que ella es la alumna perdida de ARM p-pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-Espera tú, eres la alumna perdida de ARM-le dije sorprendida

-Así es, pero solo quería salir un rato después volveré, pero... ee...- empezó a decir con vacilación

-¿qué pasa Blossom?- le pregunte

-Bueno es que yo... necesito tu ayuda...- me dijo

-Está bien pero ¿en que necesitas mi ayuda?- le pregunte

-Veras tengo que volver a ARM sin que nadie me note pero para eso necesito una distracción y tú podrías distraerlos...- me dijo

-¿yo? ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?- le pregunte

-jeje... bueno veras los guardias de la academia tienen una debilidad y si lo haces los distraerás sin dudas- me dijo

-Pero ¿qué tengo que hacer Blossom?- le pregunte ha estado evitando esa pregunta

-Bueno... Tienes que... vestirte de Maid...- me dijo

-¡¿Q-QUE?!- le dije

No hay manera que haga eso lo hago por mi abuela pero es diferente es trabajo en cambio esos hombres ni siquiera los conozco...

-Bubbles, Por favor- me dijo Blossom o mejor dicho parecía que me lo rogaba

-No Blossom- le dije (5 minutos después)

-Por favorcito- dijo Blossom

-Está bien pero ya basta- le dije me ha dicho "por favor" desde hace 5 minutos enteros sin detenerse

-Gracias Bubbles-me dijo y me abrazo

-Está bien pero ¿cuándo tengo que hacerlo?- le pregunte mientras bebía agua

-Ahora por supuesto- me dijo

-E-espera...-

No pude terminar mi oración por que Blossom me jalo a mi habitación y saco un traje de Maid negro tengo que admitir que es muy lindo

-Póntelo- me dijo Blossom

Yo asentí y me lo puse, después de unos 3 minutos ya estaba lista me sentía incomoda usando esto solo espero que solo los guardias me vean ya que ese es el plan

Blossom me llevo a la puerta de ARM y allí estaban los guardias vigilando yo solo tengo que fingir estar perdida y preguntar algunas direcciones... bien aquí voy

Camine hacia los guardias mirando hacia abajo no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto...

-D-disculpe- dijo diablos porque tengo que tartamudear ahora

-Si ¿que...?- él se detuvo mientras me miraba de los pies a la cabeza

-E-es que estoy perdida- le dije

El sonrió y me dijo

-Así y ¿a dónde te diriges, querida?- me dijo con un tono de voz muy amable

No entiendo porque Blossom dijo que eran malas personas...

-Estoy buscando el "Maid Café" trabajo allí- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-oh, es a la vuelta lado derecho- me dijo

-Muchas gracias señor- le dije mientras me alejaba

Me di la vuelta y Blossom ya no estaba de seguro ya entro que bien solo espero no tener que vestirme así de nuevo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Aquí vamos de nuevo**

**Blossom P.O.V**

Ayer fue un gran día, pero ahora estoy castigada… no entiendo porque solo yo tengo la mala suerte, pero el mundo humano no era tan horrible como la recepcionista ** Elizabeth **lo describe es más bien muy bonito e interesante… me arrepiento de haber probado la pizza no porque estuviera mal es porque ahora quiero más… y no hay aquí…

-Blossom….

Me pregunto si pudiera volver a ir al mundo humano pero y si me atrapan….

-Blossom…

Tal vez si le pido ayuda a Bubbles de nuevo después de todo me atraparon por mi culpa ella los distrajo muy bien, y así podría ir de nuevo a ese mundo y traería pizza…

-¡BLOSSOM!-

-¡AH!... B-Buttercup ¿Por qué me gritas?-

-Te he estado hablando pero estabas soñando despierta de nuevo…- Me dijo Buttercup con un rostro de irritación

-Lo siento Buttercup, es que estaba pensando en…- fui cortada por Buttercup

-En ir al mundo humano verdad- me dijo con desaprobación

-Bueno si… es que era muy interesante… ¡ya se! ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- le dije a Buttercup

-Claro que no, no quiero que me castiguen además no me llama la atención esas cosas- me dijo cruzándose de brazos

Buttercup no ira conmigo, a menos por ahora la necesito ella la única que ha tenido la posibilidad de salir de ARM sin que la descubran, ya se, como convencerla…

-Bueno entiendo que te de miedo que te descubran…- le dije volviendo a limpiar el aula que es parte del castigo

-¿crees que yo tengo miedo?- me dijo un poco molesta… eso quiere decir que está funcionando

-Claro, si no te diera miedo ya hubieras ido al mundo humano- le dije como si nada

-¡No tengo miedo! ¡Arrepiente de lo que has dicho!- dijo Buttercup mas que molesta

-No me arrepentiré hasta que vea que vas al mundo humano- le dije

-¡bien! Hoy a las 2:00 nos vemos en la biblioteca- me dijo y se fue

Bueno parece que ya sé cómo ir de nuevo al mundo humano….

(A las 2:00 en la biblioteca)

Blossom esperaba muy impacientemente a Buttercup en la entrada de la biblioteca… estaba a punto de llamarla hasta que vio a su amiga caminando hacia la biblioteca…

-¿Dónde estabas?- dijo Blossom

-Cálmate estaba distrayendo a los guardias…- dijo Buttercup

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunto Blossom

-Le pague a las pixies para que los distrajeran mientras salíamos…- me dijo

-Está bien ¿por dónde salimos?- le pregunte

-Por la puerta principal ya te dije que las pixies los están distrayendo…- dijo Buttercup y comenzó a caminar

-Hablando de eso ¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero?- le pregunto Blossom

-Por allí…-

**En El mundo humano**

-Bien ya estamos aquí… que hacemos- dijo Buttercup

-Ven te enseñare ese…. Como se llamaba… Centro comercial, si ven- le dijo Blossom y literalmente la arrastro por todo el camino

Cuando llegaron Buttercup se quedó viendo el edificio que eres muy grande…

-Este lugar se parece a la torre carmesí… claro que aquí no habitan vampiros si no que humanos- dijo Buttercup

-y la torre carmesí no es tan alegre- dijo Blossom

-Oye me estoy aburriendo, lo mío es estar al aire libre…- dijo Buttercup

-Oh, es cierto se me olvido que eres un mujer lobo, bueno más o menos…-

**Buttercup P.O.V**

-Oh, es cierto se me olvido que eres un mujer lobo, bueno más o menos…- me dijo Blossom

Es cierto no soy una mujer lobo normales decir, las mujeres y hombres lobo normales solo se transforman en luna llena, pero en cambio yo me puedo transformar cuando lo desee. Tengo un tatuaje de un lobo en la espalda, cuando estoy en problemas el tatuaje se convierte en un lobo real y me ayuda, aun no sé porque soy así de diferente…

-Bueno ¿Qué te gusto tanto de este lugar?- le pregunte

-¡PIZZA!- grito de inmediato Blossom

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunte

-Ya lo veras…-

(30 minutos después) Blossom y yo estábamos comiendo pizza es genial nunca había probado algo así en ARM claro que también probamos otras cosas… como ese helado, ensalada y carne que en lo personal es lo mejor…

-¿Qué te parece el mundo humano?- me pregunto Blossom

-Es… interesante…- le dije

Blossom y yo seguimos hablando hasta que…

**Normal P.O.V**

Blossom y Buttercup seguían hablando hasta que…

-¡Ejem!- dijo una voz masculina detrás de las chicas

Las chicas voltearon a ver y allí estaba nada más ni nada menos que el señor Die de pie frente a ella con el ceño fruncido…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto con un tono de voz grave

Las chicas no dijeron nada simplemente comenzaron a correr para Buttercup fue fácil ya que era mitad lobo pero Blossom no tenía tan siquiera su escoba para volar lejos…

El señor Die se quedó allí parado mirando en las direcciones que se fueron sus alumnas… Después de pensar un poco saco un comunicador y dio una única orden…

-Ellas van hacia el norte, atrápenlas y tráiganlas a mi oficina…-

El señor Die se dio la vuelta y se fue a ARM para esperar a las dos chicas…

Mientras tanto con Buttercup tenía a unas 10 arpías siguiéndola, y para peor eran muy rápidas… Buttercup se dio la vuelta y les dijo…

-Ya dejen de seguirme no estaba haciendo nada malo…-

Las arpías la miraron un poco y luego dijeron con voces distorsionadas

-Son órdenes del señor Die, nuestro deber es obedecer…- y con eso dicho comenzaron a atacar a Buttercup

Buttercup hirió gravemente a 5 de ellas pero aún quedaban 5, y no podía transformarse o los humanos se alborotarían por su apariencia… una arpía intento tomarla con sus garras pero Buttercup pensó más rápido y la tomo de la pata y la tiro a un edificio….

Luego de un rato llegaron muchas más arpías y Buttercup no podía todas aun le faltaba desarrollar sus poderes asique se la llevaron de vuelta a ARM

Cuando Buttercup llego Blossom ya estaba allí…

Las dos caminaron hacia la dirección y tocaron la puerta, escucharon a alguien que dijo del otro lado "pase" y abrieron la puerta, el director estaba viendo unos archivos y levanto la vista y al verlas suspiro

-¿tiene idea de que tan grave es lo que acaban de hacer?- les pregunto el director

-No hacíamos nada malo, solamente…-

-Solamente fueron al mundo humano y pudieron ver puesto nuestra existencia en peligro, todos piensan que las brujas, hombre y mujeres lobos, pixies, sirenas, demonios, vampiros, etc… son fantasía…- les dijo el director

-Lo sentimos- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Está bien, no vayan de nuevo al mundo humano sin mi consentimiento estoy consciente que es un mundo muy interesante, pero no podemos correr riesgos más cuando no somos los únicos en riesgo…- dijo el señor Die

-Se preocupa por los alumnos de aquí vaya nunca espere eso del rey del inframundo…- dijo Buttercup

-¡¿Él es satanás?!- dijo Blossom muy asustada

-¿Por qué te asustas Blossom? Todos somos criaturas lo olvidas- le dijo Buttercup

-B-bueno si pero nunca pensé estar hablando con el mismísimo diablo- dijo Blossom

-Bueno ahora lo sabes, él es el diablo o me equivoco señor Die- dijo Buttercup

Ambas estaban viendo al señor Die esperando una respuesta, el señor Die suspiro y dijo….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Yo… asistiré a ARM parte 1**

Ambas estaban viendo al señor Die esperando una respuesta, el señor Die suspiro y dijo….

-No lo soy ese es mi padre…-

-¡Su padre es Satanás!- grito Blossom

-Pensé que eras el rey del inframundo- dijo Buttercup ignorando el grito de Blossom

-Lo soy pero el rey del infierno es mi padre y lo seguirá siendo hasta que muera y yo tenga que tomar su lugar…- Explico el señor Die

-Ya veo, oye y… ¿Cómo es el infierno?- pregunto Buttercup

-¿Porque quieres saber eso Buttercup?- pregunto el señor Die

-Por curiosidad…- dijo Buttercup

-No puedo decirte eso, ahora pueden irse y no escapen de ARM, váyanse directo al dormitorio **Diamante**\- les dijo el señor Die

Las chicas salieron de la oficina del director y se fueron caminando al dormitorio Diamante…

-Yo quería estar en el dormitorio **Perla**\- dijo Blossom un poco deprimida

-¿Por qué? Ya sabes que allí esta Princesa y sus dos cómplices Vanessa y Teresa (N/A: perdón si alguna de ustedes se llama así)- dijo Buttercup

-si lo sé pero ese dormitorio tiene la piscina más grande- dijo Blossom

-Yo estoy bien en el dormitorio Diamante- dijo Buttercup

Las chicas caminaban tranquilamente por el campo de la academia hasta que alguien choco con Buttercup tirando el suelo…

-¡OYE! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!- le grito Buttercup que ahora estaba en el suelo

Buttercup miro hacia la persona que la había tirado y fue un chico un año mayor que ella tenía cabello negro y ojos verde bosque, si nada más y nada menos que Butch Him (N/A: Him será el apellido de los RRB)

-No seas llorona- le dijo Butch a Buttercup

-No soy llorona Playboy- se burló Buttercup

Estaban a punto de empezar una pelea pero Blossom intervino a tiempo…

-Bueno, debemos de regresar al dormitorio o el señor Die se enojara- dijo Blossom un poco nerviosa pues habían frente a ella dos lobos enfadados y de muy mal genio

-Tienes razón no tengo tiempo para pelear con idiotas- dijo Buttercup

-Pues yo no tengo tiempo de pelear con una llorona como tú- dijo Butch y se fue

-Como lo odio…- dijo Buttercup

-No deberías odiar eso es malo- dijo Blossom

-Y qué me dices de Brick tú lo odias o no- dijo Buttercup

-Eso es diferente él se cree más listo que yo y eso no es cierto-dijo Blossom cruzándose de brazos

-Como sea, pero mejor volvamos al dormitorio, debo decir que no me arrepiento de a ver ido al mundo humano- dijo Buttercup

-Si pero había algo que quería mostrarte pero que era…. No lo recuerdo….-

-Era la pizza porque si era eso me lo mostraste- dijo Buttercup

-No era eso….

-Entonces ¿Qué es?- pregunto Buttercup

-Era…. ¡Era ella quería presentártela!- le grito Blossom

-¡Ouch! No me grites- dijo Buttercup tapándose los oídos

-Lo siento Buttercup- se disculpó Blossom

-No importa, bueno pero ¿a quién querías presentarme?- Pregunto Buttercup

-A una chica que me ayudo a escapar del señor Die- dijo Blossom

-Una chica que te ayudo…. ¿Qué tipo de criatura es?- pregunto Buttercup mirando a su amiga

-Bueno ella…. Es…. Humana- dijo Blossom

-¿una humana logro despistar al señor Die?- dijo Buttercup sorprendida

-Si increíble ¿no?- dijo Blossom sonriendo

-Sí que lo es…

**12:00 de la noche**

-Recuérdame ¿Por qué hago esto? Blossom…- dijo Buttercup

-Porque querías conocer a Bubbles tontita- dijo Blossom

Blossom y Buttercup estaban fugándose de ARM otra vez, porque Blossom convenció a Buttercup para que conociera a Bubbles, claro que para eso tenían que escaparse solo que… ¿y si las descubren?

Las chicas ya estaban fuera de ARM

-Bueno vamos…- dijo Buttercup

-Si, ella te agradara es muy amable- dijo Blossom sonriendo

-Si claro, pero, ¿por dónde vamos?- pregunto Buttercup

-Por aquí sígueme….

1 hora después

-No sabes dónde estamos ¿verdad?- dijo Buttercup mirando a Blossom

-E-es que yo… estoy segura que es por aquí- dijo Blossom intentando recordar

-Blossom… hemos estado caminando por una hora sin llegar a ningún lado…- dijo Buttercup tratando de calmarse

-Pero… te juro que es por aquí…- dijo Blossom mirando a los lados

-Si fuera por aquí ya hubiéramos llegado…. Mejor volvamos a ARM…- dijo Buttercup y comenzó a caminar a la izquierda

-Está bien… pero… ¿sabes en dirección ir?...- pregunto Blossom

Buttercup al oír la pregunta de Blossom se detuvo era cierto no sabía cómo volver después de todo Blossom la estuvo guiando en círculos por una hora…

-… Creo… que… estamos pérdidas…- dijo Buttercup

-P-pérdidas… no puedo tengo que volver le prometí a mi madre que la vería mañana- dijo Blossom muy alterada

**Bubbles P.O.V**

Vaya… hoy fue un día muy agotador fui a ayudar a mi abuela en su Maid café… sé que son más de las 12:00 pero mañana necesito ir al orfanato siempre voy allí a ver a un amigo él es un niño de 10 años, sus padres murieron en el hundimiento de un barco… y por eso él está en un orfanato…

Las calles están completamente vacías, solo espero no toparme con malas personas… Yo seguí caminando hasta que escucho unas voces…

-¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a volver?!- grito una voz femenina al parecer está molesta

-¡No lo sé! ¡Tampoco encuentro la presencia de mi amiga!- Grito otra voz femenina

Vacile un poco pero decidí ir a ver que sucedía tal vez… yo podría ayudarles, asique camine hacia las voces… Cuando me voy acercando me doy cuenta que… es Blossom con otra chica de cabello negro y ojos verde lima…

-D-disculpen…- Genial por que debo de tartamudear siempre…

Las dos voltearon a verme…

-¿Quién eres?- me pregunto la chica de pelo negro

Estaba a punto de responder pero fui detenida por un abrazo de Blossom…

-¡OH! ¡Bubbles te encontré!- chillo Blossom abrazándome demasiado fuerte…

-Y-yo…- intente decir

-Blossom estas, matándola…- dijo la chica de cabello negro y Blossom inmediatamente me soltó

-G-gracias…- le dije recuperando al aire

-… Entonces tú eres Bubbles, Blossom me ha dicho mucho sobre ti- dijo la azabache

-Por cierto soy Buttercup Wolf- se presento

-Y-yo soy Bubbles… y nunca me dijeron mis apellidos…- le dije es cierto nunca me dieron mis apellidos ya que mi madre murió en el parto y mi padre bueno… dicen que está en viajes de trabajo

-Bien… por cierto ¿sabes dónde está ARM?- me pregunto Buttercup

-Por supuesto está a unas cuadras de aquí- le dije

De repente comenzó a llover…

-Vamos pueden quedarse en mi casa…- les dije

Buttercup solo asintió y me siguió…

-¡Muchas gracias Bubbles!- grito Blossom abrazándome por detrás casi votándome

-N-no hay problema…- le dije y le sonreí

**Buttercup P.O.V**

Observe mientras Blossom abordaba a Bubbles por atrás, las dos estaban hablando como las mejores amigas me pregunto… ¿Cómo pudo alguien como Bubbles engañar al señor Die? Es decir aunque él no sea Lucifer es el futuro heredero…

-Buttercup…- dijo Bubbles sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Si?- le digo ella me estaba sonriendo una sonrisa real no como todas las sonrisas falsas de ARM

-¿quieres algo de comer?- me pregunto

-… No quiero ser una molestia…- le dije

-Tonterías, son mis invitadas…- dijo Bubbles aun sonriendo acaso ¿nunca ha experimentado el dolor?

**"Bueno lo dejare hasta aquí, perdón por la tardanza… aun así espero que les haya gustado el capítulo"**

**Gracias por su apoyo es muy importante para mí, Nos leemos luego ^u^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Yo… asistiré a ARM parte 2**

**Buttercup P.O.V**

¿Nunca ha experimentado el dolor? Ella sonríe todo el tiempo es como si ella fuera la pura felicidad, su casa es tan grande… ¿Dónde estarán sus padres? Es decir se ve como de unos 15 o 16 años aun no puede vivir sola…. ¿o sí?

-Bubbles… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le dije con vacilación

-Claro, Buttercup- me dijo sin rodeos

-Bueno… ¿Dónde están tus padres?- le pregunte

-¡Oh sí! Ya también quiero saber- dijo Blossom dejando de comer

-Bueno ellos… me han dicho que están en viajes de trabajo- dijo Bubbles aun sonriendo

Estaba a punto de preguntarle otra cosa pero hubo un trueno y Blossom se asustó…

-¡AH!- grito Blossom abrazando a Bubbles

-No te preocupes Blossom solo es un trueno…- dijo Bubbles

La lluvia estaba cada vez más fuerte, diablos debemos volver a ARM…

-La lluvia no para, pueden quedarse aquí si quieren- dijo Bubbles

-En serio, Gracias- dijo Blossom

-Estas segura es decir podemos irnos no quiero causarte problemas- le dije

Ella me miro y dijo…

-No es ningún problema siempre estoy sola, no me hará daño un poco de compañía-

Blossom tenía razón el mundo humano y los humanos no son malos pero, a la vez el señor Die tiene razón nada nos asegura que todos los humanos nos acepten…

-Oigan ¿Qué les parece si miramos una película?- dijo Bubbles

-¿película?- dije

-¿Qué es una película?- pregunto Blossom

Bubbles se nos quedó viendo sorprendida luego de un rato nos sonrió y dijo….

-Las películas son… bueno… mejor mírenla no soy buena explicando- dijo Bubbles

No pude evitar sonreír ella me recuerda mucho a… bueno no importa

**Blossom P.O.V**

Bubbles nos invitó a ver una película no estoy segura de lo que son pero aun así estoy muy emocionada… miro que Buttercup está sonriendo me pregunto qué le pudo haber hecho sonreír…

Bubbles nos guio a la sala y apago las luces, luego encendió una caja… espera ¿acaso existen cajas mágicas? Al igual que las bolas de cristal mágicas…

Después de un momento unas personas aparecieron dentro de la caja… si de seguro es una caja mágica

-Esa es una película, todo lo que pasa allí no es cierto solo es para divertirse- explico Bubbles

¿Entonces no es una caja mágica? Bueno ya que, Bubbles nos dio más bocadillos la película se ponía cada vez más interesante pero otro trueno se escuchó y todas las luces se apagaron…

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Buttercup

-Es un apagón solo pasa cuando hay una tormenta eléctrica- dijo Bubbles

-¿y la película?- le pregunte

-No se puede ver hasta que vuelva la electricidad- me respondió Bubbles

¡NO! Yo quería verla que iba a pasar con esos robots y ese chico, porque se tuvo que ir la electricidad estúpido trueno…

-Iré a buscar algunas velas espérenme- Dijo Bubbles y fue a la cocina

Después Bubbles volvió con unas velas y las coloco alrededor de nosotras

-¿Qué les parece si contamos historias?- dijo Buttercup

-Si suena divertido- dijo Bubbles

-Está bien- dije

_(25 minutos después)_

-Entonces el chico fue afuera para ver si sus amigos ya volvían…-

Buttercup estaba contándonos una historia de terror yo estaba debajo de las sabanas mientras que Bubbles abrazaba fuertemente una almohada

-El chico con cuidado salió de su casa y de repente…-

**¡BAM!**

-¡AAAHHH!- gritamos Bubbles y yo mientras nos abrazamos

-B-Buttercup no hagas esos ruidos para asustarnos- dije mirando a mi amiga

-No fui yo-dijo Buttercup

-¿Entonces quien fue?- dijo Bubbles

-No lo sé… iré a ver- dijo Buttercup

-No vayas Buttercup puede ser un ladrón… no quiero que te pase algo- dijo Bubbles

-No te preocupes no me pasara nada- dijo Buttercup

-Yo iré contigo- dije

Buttercup asintió y empezamos a caminar hacia el sótano que Bubbles nos mostró pero sentí que alguien tomaba mi brazo… voltee a ver y fue Bubbles

-Por favor, tengan cuidado- nos dijo

**Normal P.O.V**

Buttercup y Blossom bajaron al sótano para ver que hiso ese ruido… Cuando llegaron al final no había nadie

-Tal vez el aire hiso que algo se cayera- dijo Blossom

-Sería una buena opción pero… no hay ventanas en este lugar- dijo Buttercup

Las chicas estaban pensando en que pudo haber causado ese ruido hasta que **_¡Bam!_** Otro ruido se escucho

-¿Quién anda allí?- dijo Buttercup mirando a todas direcciones después de todo tenía la vista de un lobo

-Asique aquí están…- dijo una voz masculina

-Muéstrate- dijo Blossom

Las chicas esperaron a que el chico saliera, El chico tenía unos 18 años de edad tenía cabello rojo. Ojos rojos

-¿Brick?- dijo Blossom

-Si ese es mi nombre- dijo Brick

-¿Qué haces aquí idiota?- dijo Buttercup con irritación

-El señor Die me envió a buscarlas, fui a su habitación y no estaban asique me envió a buscarla aquí al mundo humano- explico Brick sentándose en una caja

-El señor Die te permite salir de ARM- dijo Blossom

-No solo a mí, a todos los vampiros necesitamos sangre asique salimos buscar sangre ¿acaso no lo sabias? – dijo Brick

-Eso no es justo, solo ustedes pueden salir- dijo Blossom

-La vida no es justa, además no se nos permite dañar a los humanos, bueno solo podemos hacerlo una vez- dijo Brick

-¿solo te envió a ti?- pregunto Buttercup

-No, aquí estoy preciosa- dijo Butch saliendo de la nada

-Oh, no aquí está el playboy- dijo Buttercup

-No actúes así, tu sabes que me deseas- dijo Butch dándole un guiño a Buttercup

-Ya quisieras-

-Como sea tenemos que volver a ARM- dijo Brick parándose

-Está bien, pero- empezó a decir Blossom

-Pero ¿Qué?- pregunto Butch

-Oye, ¿Cómo nos despedimos de Bubbles?- le susurro Blossom a Buttercup

-Es cierto…- dijo Buttercup

-¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?- dijo Brick con un tono de voz molesta

-Eh, bueno ustedes espérenos afuera ya saldremos nosotras- dijo Blossom

-¿Por qué tienen que hacer algo?- pregunto Butch

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Playboy- dijo Buttercup

-Si es asunto mío, me enviaron a traerla devu…- Butch se detuvo en medio de la oración

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Brick a Butch

-¿No lo hueles?- le pregunto Butch a Brick

-es… un humano…- dijo Brick

Las chicas se les quedaron viendo estaban actuando extraño más de lo normal…

-chicos… ¿les pasa algo?- les pregunto Blossom

-Bueno es que aún no hemos comido nada- dijo Butch mirando hacia la dirección donde se supone esta Bubbles

Los ojos de las dos chicas se abrieron…

-¡Ni se les ocurra!- les grito Buttercup

-¿Qué? Es solo una humana- dijo Brick comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras

Buttercup tomo del brazo a Brick pero Butch le dio una patada en el estómago y fue a caer encima de Blossom

-Es solo una humana común y corriente, ¿Por qué tanto interés?- pregunto Butch

**Buttercup P.O.V**

Es cierto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me molestan tanto que la quieran lastimar es solo una humana? ¿Verdad?... Tal vez sea que me recuerda a esa niña que siempre jugaba conmigo cuando tenía 5 años…

_Flash Back_

_-Buttercup, ya llegue- dijo una niña de mi edad tenía cabello rubio nunca vi sus ojos_

_-Hola, pensé que no vendrías- le dije_

_-Por supuesto que vine fue una promesa ¿verdad?- me dijo_

_-si yo te prometo que siempre te protegeré seré tu caballero- dije_

_-Pero eres una chica serias me guerrera- me dijo sonriéndome_

_-como sea… te protegeré es una promesa…- _

"Si tan solo hubiera cumplido mi promesa tal como ella cumplía las suyas…"

_-Feliz cumpleaños- me dijo dándome un brazalete de esmeraldas_

_-es muy bonito, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- le pregunte_

_-yo lo hice las esmeraldas hay muchas en mi casa- me dijo_

"Todo estaba bien hasta ese día…"

_-Buttercup, vamos es por allá- me dijo guiándome por el bosque_

_-Ya voy- le dije_

_-Mira, no es hermoso- me dijo_

_Mis ojos se abrieron eran… rosas, rosas azules por todos lados estaban floreciendo _

_-Es hermoso…- le dije_

_Después de ver las rosas empezamos a jugar pero unos lobos nos rodearon ella parecía asustada, yo no yo puedo con un lobo claro que ella no sabía que era una mujer lobo… Un lobo vino corriendo hacia mí pero…_

_Ella… ella tomo mi lugar me empujo fuera del alcance del lobo y ella cayo por el barranco… yo no pude… no pude cumplir mi promesa_

_Fin Flash Back_

Bubbles me recuerda a ella, si dejo que lastimen a Bubbles es como si ella muriera de nuevo no debo… no puedo permitir que la lastimen…

-No lo permitiré, no tienen derecho a hacerle daño- les dije

Ellos estaban a punto de responder pero…

-Chicas ¿están bien?- dijo Bubbles desde arriba

….

-Chicas, voy a bajar…- dijo Bubbles

Escuche pasos que venían hacia nosotros, no, por favor díganme que no está bajando. Mire a los chicos ahora están sonriendo

-No bajes- le dije

-¿Por qué no?- me pregunto

-Es que era una rata la que hizo el ruido y la estamos buscando- le dije

-Estas segura que no necesitan ayuda- me dijo

-Estamos bien, por favor espéranos allí arriba- le dije

Los chicos se miraron mutuamente y sin previo aviso comenzaron a corren hacia arriba…

**-¡BUBBLES! ¡CIERRA LA PUERTA!-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4 - Yo… asistiré a ARM parte final**

**-¡BUBBLES! ¡CIERRA LA PUERTA!-**

Los chicos corrieron hacia arriba pero antes de llegar chocaron con algo… o mejor dicho con alguien…

-¡Qué demonios!- dijo Butch sobándose su cabeza

Brick miro hacia arriba para fijarse quien los detuvo, fue un chico de su edad tenía cabello rubio, ojos azul océano…

-¿Boomer?- dijo Brick

-El señor Die quiere saber porque tardan tanto…- dijo Boomer

(N/A: la personalidad de Boomer cambiara mucho en mi historia)

Buttercup y Blossom corrieron hacia donde estaban los chicos, pero cuando vieron a Boomer se congelaron…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Blossom

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo… ustedes han desobedecido el reglamento de ARM- dijo Boomer mirando a las dos chicas

-Como sea, el señor Die quiere que regresen ahora no lo hagan esperar…- dijo Boomer ya que todos se habían callado

-Es que… no podemos irnos aun…- dijo Blossom

-¿Que es tan especial en esa humana?- pregunto Brick con fastidio

-Eso no te importa, ¡Rojito!- le reprocho Blossom

-¿Rojito?, miren quien habla la ¡Rosita!- le grito Brick

-¡Ya basta! Los dos arreglaran sus cosas cuando lleguemos a ARM les guste o no- dijo Boomer en un tono frio

-Pero- trato de decir Blossom

Pero Boomer le dio una mirada de muerte. A las chicas no les quedo más que irse sin decirle adiós a Bubbles, ahora estaban de camino a ARM

-Espero que no se preocupe- dijo Blossom muy triste

-Juzgando en cómo es ella… creo que si se preocupara- dijo Buttercup con un suspiro

-y bien ¿nos dirán que hace tan especial a ese ser humano?- dijo Butch metiéndose a la conversación

-No es nada que te importe…- dijo Buttercup

-Vamos preciosa, no seas así- dijo Butch poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Buttercup

-¡Que crees que haces!- grito Buttercup dándole un cachetada a Butch

-¡Oye! ¡Solo trataba de ser amable!- le grito Butch

-¡¿Amable?! ¡Si claro Pervertido!- le grito Buttercup

-Tu amiga es extraña- dijo Brick a Blossom

-Mi amiga, tu amigo es un pervertido- le replico Blossom

-Eso no es cierto es solo que tu amiga se imagina cosas- le dijo Brick

-Mi amiga no se imagina nada, tu amigo es 100% pervertido te guste o no- le replico Blossom

Los cuatro estaban peleando, Blossom le decía a Brick razones por las que Butch es un pervertido mientras que Brick le decía razones por las que no…. Mientras que los verdes estaban en lo mismo…

**-¡YA BASTA CON USTEDES!- **grito Boomer y todos se callaron

-…..- ninguno de los cuatro hablaba

-Mejor piensen que le dirán a señor Die cuando lleguemos, él estaba muy enojado cuando vine a buscarlos- les dijo Boomer y siguió caminando

…

Cuando llegaron, todos estaban en frente a la oficina del señor Die

-E-él debe estar dormido m-mejor regresemos mañana- dijo Blossom con un poco de miedo

**-**Sí la rosita tiene razón, volvamos mañana- dijo Brick

Todos a excepción de Boomer se iban hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando al señor Die con una cara seria

-Entren- fue lo único que dijo y ya todos estaban dentro de su oficina

-Como tengo entendido volvieron al mundo humano, aun cuando les dije que no lo hicieran…- comenzó el señor Die mirando a las dos chicas

Las chicas solo asintieron con la cabeza

-¿Por qué insisten en ir al mundo humano?- pregunto el señor Die

Ninguna de las chicas respondió a la pregunta

-Si no responden tendré que castigarlos a los 4-

-¡Los 4!- gritaron Brick y Butch

-Sí, al menos que me respondan…-

Pero las chicas aun no respondían…

-Es por esa humana- dijo Brick de la nada

-¿Humana?- pregunto el señor Die

-Cállate Brick- le dijo Buttercup

-Asique es eso- dijo Butch viendo la reacción de Buttercup

-Una humana, suena interesante ¿Qué tiene de especial?- pregunto el señor Die con un poco de interés

-No sé de qué hablan- dijo Blossom

-Si no están dispuestas a cooperar, temo que tendré que usar la ayuda de alguien más- dijo el señor Die

-¿Alguien más?- pregunto Buttercup

-Por supuesto, Boomer…- dijo el señor Die con una sonrisa que Boomer devolvió

-¿Boomer? ¿Qué puede hacer el?- preguntaron Brick y Butch

-Si ¿Qué tipo de monstruo es Boomer?- pregunto Blossom

-Si realmente quieren saberlo, Boomer es el demonio del 7° nivel- dijo el señor Die pero todos quedaron en la luna

-Los demonios tienen niveles del 1° al 7°, sin embargo un día todos los demonios de más alto rango fueron destruidos o eso se creía, hasta que encontramos a Boomer…-

-¿Qué tiene de diferencia Boomer con otros demonios?- pregunto Buttercup

-Todos los demonios necesitan almas para poder vivir, sin embargo Boomer no las necesita para eso, las almas que el consume solo aumenta su poder- dijo el señor Die

-Aun así ¿Cómo Boomer puede hacer que ellas digan lo de la humana?- pregunto Brick

-Dejare que Boomer te responda eso…- dijo el señor Die

-Las habilidades de los demonios mejoran al nivel en el que están o de acuerdo con las almas que consumen… mis poderes son mucho mejor que los de cualquier demonio de ARM, tanto que puedo hacer que me digan todo lo que saben con tan solo chasquear los dedos- dijo Boomer

-Entonces ¿me dirán por las buenas o por las malas?- pregunto el señor Die

-Le diremos, pero que ellos salgan…- dijo Blossom apuntando a los chicos

-Bien, por favor muchachos salgan…-

Los chicos no querían irse pero el señor Die les dio una mirada de muerte y literalmente salieron corriendo de allí

-Ahora que estamos solos me dirán- dijo el señor Die

-Bueno no es nada, malo o "especial" es solo que ella es una amiga nuestra- dijo Buttercup con calma

\- … Bueno pero no pueden estar saliendo de ARM solo por una humana desde ahora están castigadas hasta nuevo aviso…-

**A la mañana siguiente**

Blossom y Buttercup estaban preparándose para ir a clases, Blossom estaba buscando sus libros de hechizos mientras que Buttercup solo esperaba muy impacientemente…

-Blossom apúrate no tengo todo el día- se quejó Buttercup

-Lo siento Buttercup pero es que no sabía dónde estaba mi libro- dijo Blossom

-Como sea vamos la señorita Bellum dijo que tenía un anuncio importante- dijo Buttercup

-Ya voy, ya voy…-

**En clase**

-Buenos días clase- dijo una mujer que no mostraba su rostro

-Buenos días, señorita Bellum- dijo todo el salón

-Como todos saben les tengo una noticia importante, bueno es solo para las brujas de toda clase…-

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- dijo una chica de la misma edad de Blossom pero está tenía cabello esponjoso y café, ojos amarillos y unas pecas

-Bueno Princesa, resulta que todas ya están a edad de elegir a su seguidor- dijo la señorita Bellum

-¿Seguidor?...- pregunto Blossom sin entender

-Si tonta, un seguidor es básicamente un esclavo para nosotras- dijo Princesa

-En realidad es simplemente un asistente para ustedes no un esclavo- dijo la señorita Bellum

-Es lo mismo- reprocho Princesa

-Bien, su seguidor es escogido por ustedes mismos- dijo la señorita Bellum

-¿Mi seguidor puede ser un pixie?- pregunto un chico al azar

-Claro, su seguidor puede ser cualquier cosa siempre y cuando tenga vida- dijo la señorita Bellum

-¿Cualquier cosa?- pregunto Blossom

-Sí, cualquier cosa- dijo la maestra y volvió a dar su clase

**En la hora del almuerzo**

-Oye, Buttercup- dijo Blossom

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Buttercup

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la señorita Bellum?- le recordó Blossom

-Sí, dijo que tenías que escoger a tu seguidor- dijo Buttercup sin prestarle mucha importancia

-Ya sé quién será mi seguidor- dijo Blossom llena de felicidad

-¿uh? Así ¿Quién será?- le pregunto Buttercup

-Bubbles, ¡por supuesto!- dijo Blossom asiendo que Buttercup se atragantara con su bebida

-¡¿Q-Que?!- grito Buttercup

-Sí, no es genial, Bubbles vendría a ARM con nosotras y como sería mi seguidor no pueden echarla- dijo Blossom

-P-pero ella es humana, los humanos no pueden asistir a ARM- trato de razonar Buttercup

-Le pregunte a la señorita Bellum si cualquiera podría ser mi seguidor, y dijo que si, que más permisos necesitamos- dijo Blossom

-El del señor Die, después de todo él es el director de aquí- dijo Buttercup

-Bien le diré ahora mismo, no se puede negar- dijo Blossom muy decidida

**En la dirección**

-No-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Blossom

-Una humana no puede estar paseándose aquí en ARM-dijo el señor Die

-P-pero yo le pregunte si podía ser cualquiera y me dijeron que si, ustedes mismos se contradicen- dijo Blossom cruzando los brazos

-Blossom… tener a una humana aquí es una gran responsabilidad, ya sabes con los vampiros, zombies, demonios, hombres lobo y otros monstruos que en su mayoría comen humanos- dijo el señor Die

-Pero, ellos están entrenados ¿verdad?- dijo Blossom… -además solo la quiero a ella como mi seguidor- termino Blossom

-…. Puedes traerla, ¡PERO! Es tu responsabilidad- dijo el señor Die

-Sí, gracias señor Die- dijo Blossom

Afuera de la dirección estaba Buttercup esperando a que saliera Blossom para saber que le dijo el señor Die…

-¿y bien como te fue?- le pregunto Buttercup

-Me dijo que sí, pero que será mi responsabilidad y la tuya- dijo Blossom

-¿la mía? Espera ¿Por qué?- pregunto Buttercup

-Porque sé que tú me ayudaras como siempre…- dijo Blossom

-Está bien, no sé porque eres mi amiga siempre me metes en problemas…-

**Con Bubbles**

Bubbles estaba en su casa asiendo el aseo cuando alguien llama a la puerta…

-¿Quién será?- se pregunta ella misma

Cuando Bubbles abre la puerta allí estaba un cartero con una carta para ella

-¿Señorita Bubbles?- pregunto el señor

-Sí, soy yo- dijo Bubbles el señor le entrego la carta y se marcho

Bubbles abrió la carta y la comenzó a leer detenidamente…

-Está carta…- susurro Bubbles mientras la seguía leyendo

-Significa que… Yo… asistiré a ARM- dijo Bubbles sin poder creerlo…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Mi primer día**

Bubbles estaba en su casa muy emocionada por ir a ARM, ya le había dicho a su abuela a quien le pidió que le avisara a sus padres, pero en todo esto se preguntaba ¿Quién la había inscrito para una beca? O algo así.

**_Ding Dong_**

-Ya voy- dijo Bubbles

Bubbles se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, cuando la abrió vio a…

-¿Blossom?- pregunto Bubbles

-Hola Bubbles- saludo Blossom

-¡Blossom! ¡Te fuiste sin decir nada pensé que te había pasado algo!- lloriqueo Bubbles

-No, te preocupes Bubbles es solo que nos vinieron a recoger muy rápido- dijo Blossom

-Está bien, lo importante es que estas bien-

Bubbles y Blossom estaban hablando de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con ARM, hasta que…

-Es cierto, Bubbles debo decirte algo- dijo Blossom

-¿Qué es?-

-Veras en ARM, hay algo así como un nuevo requisito, que tengo que escoger a un ayudante y bueno te escogí a ti, de seguro ya te enviaron la carta- explico Blossom

-Eso quiere decir que, por ti yo iré a ARM- dijo Bubbles

-si-

-¡GRACIAS!- Grito Bubbles abrazando a Blossom

-Bueno y ¿Qué tengo que hacer como tu ayudante?- pregunto Bubbles

-Bueno es solo ayudarme como lo dice la palabra, no te preocupes no te pondré nada difícil- dijo Blossom

-Gracias Blossom, me alegro de haberte conocido- dijo Bubbles sonriendo

**ARM (Dormitorio Carmesí)**

-¡Ya casi me castigan por esas estúpidas chicas!- gritaba Butch

-¡Ya cállate Butch! también a mí ya casi me castigan- dijo Brick

Brick y Butch siguieron quejándose por una media hora más mientras que Boomer solo los observaba

-¿Qué pasa contigo Boomer?- pregunto Brick

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No has dicho nada desde ayer- dijo Butch

-No lo creo necesario-

-Como sea, pero voy a matar a esa brujita por meterme en problemas- dijo Brick

-En realidad, no te metió en problemas ya que no estas castigado- dijo Boomer

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Butch

-Lo que les intento decir, es que tal vez ustedes solo quieren una excusa para volver a verlas- dijo Boomer como si nada

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!- gritaron Brick y Butch

-¿Por qué yo quisiera ver a esa chica si todas me desean?- dijo Butch cruzándose de brazos

-Lo mismo pasa conmigo- dijo Brick

-Solo era una sugerencia, no se alteren tanto- dijo Boomer

-Esa sugerencia es la más estúpida que he escuchado- dijo Brick

-¿En serio? Bueno tienes que acostumbrarte a recibir sugerencias estúpidas- dijo Boomer

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno tú el hijo del mismísimo Drácula, pronto serás el vampiro máximo y tendrás que gobernar tu imperio- dijo Boomer

-Lo mismo contigo Butch el hijo del primer hombre lobo en la tierra, pronto tendrás esa responsabilidad, y tendrán que escuchar a su pueblo- termino Boomer

-Falta mucho para eso- dijo Brick

-En realidad solo debes escoger a una pareja y todo estará hecho, pero claro es una pena sobre la naturaleza-

-¿Naturaleza?- preguntaron los dos

-Claro ya saben lo que dicen: Los vampiros no pueden estar junto a Brujas blancas. Los hombre lobo no pueden tener a una compañera inferior a ellos, por lo tanto es buena noticia que no les atraigan esas chicas, después de todo su unión sería imposible-

-¿Qué hay de ti?- dijo Butch

-Si ¿Qué es prohibido para los demonios?- dijo Brick

-Los demonios se nos prohíben estar en una relación con humanos…- dijo Boomer con la menos importancia del mundo

**Perdón por el capitulo tan corto pero estoy en exámenes y no me ha quedado mucho tiempo libre pero, les prometo que el próximo capítulo sera mas largo ok. Nos leemos Pronto ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Las reglas de ARM**

-No puedo creer que asistiré a ARM, es mi sueño hecho realidad- dijo Bubbles

-Me alegro que te guste la idea de ser mi ayudante, pero ARM tiene reglas que debes seguir- explico Blossom

-¿reglas? ¿Cuáles?- pregunto Bubbles

-El señor Die te las dirá cuando lleguemos, por cierto ¿puedes usar alguna arma?- pregunto Blossom

-¿arma?-

-S-solo e-eras curiosidad- dijo Blossom rápidamente

_"debería de enseñarle a usar alguna arma para que pueda defenderse de todos"_ pensó Blossom

-Está bien ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?- pregunto Bubbles

-Ya poco algunos minutos-

**En ARM**

-Bien Bubbles esta es la oficina del señor Die, él te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber y te dará tus horarios- explico Blossom

-Bien-

-Yo iré a buscar a Buttercup no te vayas sin nosotras está bien- dijo Blossom y se fue a buscar a Buttercup

Bubbles volteo a ver la puerta de la oficina, vacilo un poco pero en unos minutos toco la puerta

**Con Blossom**

_"Debo apresurarme deje a Bubbles sola ¿y donde esta Buttercup?" _pensaba Blossom mientras corría en los largos pasillos de ARM

Blossom siguió corriendo por todo ARM pero no encontraba a Buttercup, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta pero choco con alguien

-Vaya, no es Blossom- dijo una voz femenina

-Princesa, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos- dijo Blossom

-No deberías hablarme así, más cuando estás sola sin tu amiga que te ayude Blossom- amenazo Princesa

-No me asustas Princesa, ahora déjame en paz- dijo Blossom

-¿y si no lo hago que?- dijo Princesa provocando a Blossom

-Sino voy a….-

_"Espera no puedo usar magia sin un supervisor" _Pensó Blossom

-¿si no que?-

-Ya se lo que quieres Princesa, no voy a dejar que me afecten tus palabras…- dijo Blossom

-Eso esperaba, siempre huyes de la batalla no eres más que una perdedora- dijo Princesa y se fue

-No… soy una perdedora…- murmuro Blossom

-¡Blossom! ¡Blossom!- grito Buttercup corriendo hacia Blossom

-¡Buttercup!, te estaba buscando- dijo Blossom recuperándose de las palabras de Princesa

-Yo igual ¿Dónde está Bubbles?- pregunto Buttercup viendo a los lados

\- Ella está con el señor Die- dijo Blossom

-Bien vamos a esperarla afuera por si acaso- dijo Buttercup

-Si tienes razón vamos- dijo Blossom comenzando a correr

**Con Bubbles**

Bubbles toco la puerta tres veces

-Entre- dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta

-Permiso…- dijo Bubbles abriendo la puerta

Cuando Bubbles miro al hombre que estaba en la oficina se dio cuenta que era el mismo hombre que toco a su casa, tenía cabello negro, ojos celestes y piel clara

-Tú debes ser Bubbles, la nueva ayudante de Blossom- dijo el señor sonriendo

-S-si yo s-soy Bubbles-

_"¿Por qué tengo que tartamudear ahora?" _Pensó Bubbles

-Bien yo soy…-

-Khris Die- lo interrumpió Bubbles

-De hecho, ¿nos hemos visto antes?- pregunto el señor Die

-e-eh s-si solo una vez realmente- dijo Bubbles

-¿así cuándo?- pregunto el señor Die

-S-Solo cuando Blossom se perdió usted toco a mi casa- dijo Bubbles

-…. Claro ya lo recuerdo- dijo el señor Die

-Sin embargo tú me mentiste diciendo que no sabías nada de Blossom- dijo el señor Die

**Die P.O.V**

-Sin embargo tú me mentiste diciendo que no sabías nada de Blossom- le dije a Bubbles

-N-no y-yo s-solo ¡No sabía que Blossom era la alumna perdida!- dijo Bubbles

No puede evitar reírme de su reacción, sin duda este año va a ser muy interesante

-No te preocupes Bubbles, Necesito que me des tus datos- dije

-E-está Bien-

-¿Nombre y apellido?-

-Bubbles, yo no tengo apellido- me dijo

-¿Esta segura?- le pregunte mirándola a los ojos

-Sí, nunca me dijeron cuál es mi apellido-

(10 minutos después)

-Bien Bubbles ahora te diré las reglas de ARM- le dije

1- Debes de presentarte a tiempo a todas tus clases

2- No debes salir de ARM, sin tener algún permiso especial

3- No usar ropas muy cortas o provocadoras dentro y fuera de salones de clase

4- No entrar en los dormitorios que no te corresponde

5- No usar palabras groseras

6- No correr en los pasillos

7- No usar poderes o habilidades fuera de los salones

8- No atacar a nadie

9- Desde las 10:00 pm nadie sale de su habitación

10- No mueras

-¿No mueras?- pregunto Bubbles sin comprender

\- Eso sería todo, Este es tu horario- dije ignorando la pregunta de Bubbles

-Está bien, gracias señor Die- dijo Bubbles haciendo una reverencia

-No hay problema-

**Fuera de la oficina**

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto Blossom muy impaciente

-Está explicándole todo y tomando sus datos se un poco más paciente Blossom- dijo Buttercup

-Pero, quiero mostrarle nuestra habitación ya- se quejó Blossom

-Espérate un poco más-

Las chicas siguieron esperando hasta que la puesta que según Blossom pasaron 100 siglos se abrió

-¡AL FIN!- grito Blossom

-Hola chicas- saludo Bubbles sonriendo

-Hola, Bubbles tienes tus cosas- dijo Buttercup

-¡SI! Me dijeron que tendría las mismas clases que ustedes- dijo Bubbles

-Que bien, bueno ven te mostraremos nuestra habitación- dijo Blossom

Blossom llevaba arrastradas a Bubbles y Buttercup literalmente, hasta que al fin llegaron a la habitación

-Bien Bubbles toma tu cama, y te ayudaremos a desempacar tus cosas- dijo Blossom

-Oigan ¿Cómo es aquí en ARM?- pregunto Bubbles

-Todo es normal…., más o menos- dijo Buttercup

-Exacto pero hay algunas personas que no debes juntarte nunca- dijo Blossom

-¿nunca? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Bubbles

-Porque son malas personas- dijo Blossom

-¿Cuáles son esas personas?- pregunto Bubbles sentándose en su cama

-Te daremos una lista de las personas confiables y las personas que no lo son- dijo Buttercup

Buttercup se paró y detrás de ellas salió una pizarra…

-¿d-de donde salió eso?- pregunto Bubbles

-No tengo idea- dijo Blossom con cara de Póker face

-Bien empecemos con esto…-

-Está bien- dijo Bubbles

-Muy bien primero las personas en cuales puedes confiar- dijo Buttercup

-Primero la señorita Bellum, ella es como una madre para todos en ARM, aun así no la hagas enojar- explico Buttercup

-La segunda persona es el señor Die, él es muy buena persona aunque no le gusta el desorden- dijo Blossom

-La tercera persona es la señorita Keany, ella es muy buena persona es la enfermera de ARM- dijo Buttercup

-Esas son las personas en las cuales puedes confiar aparte de nosotras, ahora te diremos en las que nunca debes confiar- dijo Blossom

-Primero es el trio de la realeza, en el están Princesa, Vanessa y Teresa ellas son de las peores personas que puedes encontrar en todo ARM- dijo Buttercup

-Segundo es el trio RowdyRuff Boys o RRB para abreviar está formado por Brick, Butch y Boomer, ellos son los típicos brabucones que se encuentran en cualquier instituto pero son peores que el primer trio- dijo Blossom

-Eso sería todo- termino Buttercup

-umm… creo que lo entendí- dijo Bubbles tratando de procesar todo lo que dijeron

-Ahora si algunas de estas personas te quiere hacer daño o te amenaza no dudes en decírnoslo- dijo Blossom

-Está bien, gracias chicas- dijo Bubbles

Después de un rato Blossom estaba estudiando, Buttercup estaba viendo tv mientras que Bubbles miraba por la ventana…

-Oigan, chicas- dijo Bubbles rompiendo el silencio

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Buttercup

-¿tienen hermanos mayores?- pregunto Bubbles

-… No ¿Por qué preguntas?- pregunto Blossom

-Es que estaba mirando por la ventana y 3 chicos venían a este dormitorio y dos se parecían a ustedes- explico Bubbles

Los ojos de las dos chicas se abrieron de inmediato, ellas ya sabían quiénes eran pero, no sabían porque venían

-Tal vez no vienen aquí- trato de razonar Blossom

-Sí, porque vendrían- dijo Buttercup

Pero la calma no duro mucho ya que alguien toco la puerta y algo de ellas ya sabía quiénes eran, Blossom y Buttercup se alteraron mientras que Bubbles no sabía que pasaba con sus amigas…

**Toc, Toc, Toc**

Volvieron a tocar la puerta…

-Si quieren yo abro- dijo Bubbles caminando hacia la puerta

-¡NO!- gritaron Blossom y Buttercup al mismo tiempo

-Chicas ¿les pasa algo? Están actuando extraño- dijo Bubbles

-E-es que… no es nada pero no abras la puerta- dijo Buttercup

**Toc, Toc, Toc**

-Pero si es algo importante, deberíamos de abrir- dijo Bubbles

-¡N-no!- dijo Blossom pero ya era demasiado tarde Bubbles ya había abierto la puerta y allí parados estaban…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo – 8 Los chicos más populares de ARM**

**Bubbles P.O.V**

-¡Escúchame bien brujita! ¡Casi me meto en problemas por tu culpa!- grito un chico igual a Blossom solo que este tenía ojos… ¿rojos? ¿Eso es posible?

-¡No me grites vampirito de cuarta!- le grito Blossom

-Además ¡Qué demonios hacen aquí!- grito Buttercup entrando en la pelea

-¡No nos grites lobita!- dijo otro chico este es igual a Buttercup pero con ojos verde más oscuros

-¡No me llames "lobita" saco de pulgas!- le grito Buttercup

-O-oigan n-no se peleen- les dije pero mi voz era muy baja asique no me escucharon

¿Quiénes serán estos chicos? ¿Por qué están aquí? Bueno creo que no me podrán decir nada si siguen peleándose como perros y gatos…

Los mire una vez más y luego me fui a sentar a la cama pues no sé porque creo que esto llevara tiempo…

Me senté al borde de mi cama, todo estaba bien hasta que sentí que alguien me estaba viendo… lentamente me volteo y allí estaba un chico rubio y ojos azul océano recostado en la puerta mirando fijamente… Esto… su mirada me pone nerviosa ¿Por qué me mira? ¿Lo hice enojar?

-La humana está aquí…- dijo el chico rubio

En ese instante toda la habitación se quedó en silencio…

-Entonces… ¿Está es la humana que tanto aprecian?- dijo el chico de ojos rojo caminando hacia a mi

-Es muy bonita a decir verdad- dijo el chico de ojos verdes también comenzando a caminar hacia a mi

-No se te ocurra acercártele- dijo Buttercup poniendo en frente de mi

-Vamos Buttercup, déjame conocer a mi siguiente **_presa_**\- dijo el chico de ojos verdes

-¿p-presa?- tartamudee

Diablos ¿Por qué siempre tartamudeo? ¿Por qué el destino me odia tanto?

Los dos chicos solo me sonrieron pero yo sé que no son sonrisas amistosas…

-No les prestes atención Bubbles, están locos- dijo Blossom

-¿Loco?... Tal vez- dijo el chico de rojo

-Eh… ¿Quiénes son?- les pregunte

-Dando en cuenta que una chica tan linda pregunta te responderé, mi nombre es Butch Him- dijo el chico azabache guiñándome un ojo

-Yo soy Brick Him, es un placer conocerte- dijo el chico de ojos rubí guiñándome un ojo

Yo les sonreí a ellos dos…

-¿Quién es el?- pregunte por el chico rubio después de todo él dijo que estaba aquí

-¿Eh? Oh claro él es Boomer Him, no habla mucho- dijo Brick

¡Esperen! Brick, Butch y Boomer ellos son esas personas que Blossom y Buttercup me dijeron que no me acercara… pero, no se ven que sean malas personas…

-¡No coquetees con mi ayudante!- grito de la nada Blossom

-Oh, la rosita esta celosa- bromeo Brick

-¡No me llames así!-

-Espera ¿Qué quieres decir con ayudante?- hablo Boomer por segunda vez

-Sí ella es mi ayudante, asique más les vale que no le hagan daño o los matare- dijo Blossom mostrándoles su puño

-E-eh… N-no es necesario ponerse agresivos Blossom- dije tímidamente

En serio no puedo dejar de tartamudear, me decepciono yo misma

-Pensé que no se permitían humanos en ARM- dijo Boomer

-Es cierto- dijo Butch

-¿Por qué me llaman "humana"? Todos somos humanos ¿verdad?- les dije

Pude ver como la sonrisa crecía en las caras de Brick y Butch, son un poco espeluznantes…

-No lo sabes- dijo Butch

-Saber ¿El qué?- muy bien ahora estoy confundida

-Oh, pobre, pobre Bubbles ¿no crees que deberías estar en otro lugar?- dijo Brick

Tengo que admitir que me siento asustada ahora ¿Qué pasa con estos chicos?

-¿A-A que te refieres?-

-Suficiente- dijo Boomer

-¿Suficiente?- pregunto Butch

-Exacto, no es nuestra obligación decirle lo que pasa aquí en ARM, dejémosle eso a las chicas- dijo Boomer

-¿Oh acaso quieren ayudarlas?- les pregunto Boomer antes de salir de la habitación

-¡Ni de joda!- gritaron Brick y Butch

Ahora solo estamos las chicas y yo

-¿chicas? ¿Qué quisieron decir?- les pregunte

-Bueno… hay algo que tú no sabes de nosotras y ARM- dijo Blossom mirando al suelo

-Es algo que podría arruinar nuestra amistad- dijo Buttercup

-¿tan grave es?- les pregunte

Hubo un momento de silencio ni yo ni ellas hablábamos, nunca las había visto tan serias casi parece extraño…

-No tienes idea, de lo grave que es…-

¿Qué pasa aquí en ARM? ¿Por qué las chicas me lo ocultan? No importa lo malo que sea nunca dejare de ser amigas con ellas pero para eso ellas deben confiar en mi…

-Te aseguro que nada impedirá que sigamos siendo amigas- les dije sonriendo

-¿segura?- pregunto Blossom

-¡Por supuesto!- dije sonriendo

-Está bien lo que pasa es que…-


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Explicación**

-Lo que pasa es que… bueno… esto… dile tú Buttercup- dijo Blossom poniendo a Buttercup en frente

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!- dijo Buttercup

-Eres mucho mejor explicando esto que yo- dijo Blossom

-Pero ella es tu ayudante es tu deber explicárselo- argumento Buttercup

-Eso no tiene nada que ver…- dijo Blossom

-¿Por qué no me lo explican las dos?- sugirió Bubbles

-B-bien, bueno en primer lugar esta escuela no es lo que parece- dijo Blossom

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A-ah dile Buttercup- dijo Blossom

-Bien esta escuela es "diferente" por decirlo así- dijo Buttercup

-No entiendo nada, chicas- dijo Bubbles suspirando

-Bien la cosa es que esta escuela es de monstruos ya sabes vampiros, hombre lobos y demonios-dijo Blossom

Hubo un silencio después de lo que dijo Blossom las chicas estaban esperando la reacción de Bubbles y estaban preparadas para lo peor

-Y… ¿Qué tipo de monstruos son ustedes?- dijo finalmente Bubbles

Blossom y Buttercup se admiraron que Bubbles no se miraba asustada es más, parecía que quería comprender la situación…

-Yo soy una mujer lobo- dijo Buttercup

-Yo una bruja blanca- dijo Blossom

-Vaya… esto es tan confuso toda mi vida pase creyendo que los monstruos no existían, pero, de alguna manera no me importa que sean monstruos…- dijo Bubbles

-En serio, entenderíamos si tuvieras miedo- dijo Buttercup agachando la cabeza

-¿Por qué tendría miedo a mis mejores amigas?- pregunto Bubbles con una sonrisa

-Entonces no te iras- dijo Blossom

-Claro que no, pero bueno creo que deberían decirme que tipo de monstruos son los RRB- dijo Bubbles

-Claro, Brick es un vampiro el hijo de Drácula realmente es muy poderoso- dijo Blossom

-Butch, es un hombre lobo hijo del primer hombre lobo en la tierra- dijo Buttercup

-Y por último Boomer es un demonio de nivel 7° no sabemos mucho de él pero mejor mantente alejada- dijo Blossom

-esto… chicas ustedes me protegerán verdad- dijo Bubbles temblando levemente

-¡Por supuesto!- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-¡No permitiré que esos idiotas te hagan daño!- dijo Buttercup

-¡Yo tampoco!- dijo Blossom

-¡Gracias! Me siento más segura ahora chicas- dijo Bubbles sonriendo

Ese día pasó volando y las chicas se fueron a dormir, sin saber que alguien las observaba…

-Bubbles…- dijo la persona desde las sombras

-Has crecido mucho… y tus amigas son especiales, esto será interesante…- dijo la misma persona y se fue

Al día siguiente, una mañana alegre, los pajaritos cantaban se escuchaban las risas de los niños todo era amor y amistad…. ¡FALSO!... al día siguiente las chicas miraron el cielo el cual estaba nublado, después de un momento comenzó a llover, y aun no sabían cómo poner encubierto a Bubbles… sin duda este día será muy agotador para las chicas…

-Muy bien Bubbles repasemos, ¿Quién eres?- dijo Blossom

-Mi nombre es Blair Vilez, soy de España y soy un duende- dijo Bubbles

-¡Perfecto! Nadie se dará cuenta- dijo Blossom sonriendo

-¿Qué pasa con los RRB? Ellos ya la conocen nos pueden echar de cabeza- dijo Buttercup

-¡Se me olvido! ¿Qué haremos?- dijo Blossom sentándose en la esquina emo

-B-Bien yo creo que ellos no harían eso…- dijo Bubbles un poco nerviosa

-Creo que aún no sabes de lo que son capaces con tal de llamar la atención- dijo Buttercup cruzándose de brazos

-Tienes razón, bueno creo que no usaras una identidad falsa, no importa que pase ¡TE PROTEJEREMOS!-dijo Blossom haciendo una pose de superhéroe

-Claro, te protegeremos ¡LOS MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!- dijo Buttercup riendo malvadamente

-Q-que m-miedo…- dijo Bubbles mirando a Buttercup

Después de eso las chicas se bañaron y se pusieron ropa de su gusto, pero no tan corta ya que estaba prohibida

-Recuerda Bubbles, no te separes de mí y si lo haces búscame a mí o a Buttercup- dijo Blossom guiando a Bubbles por los grandes pasillos de ARM

-S-si lo entiendo Blossom… ¿tengo que llamarte jefa o algo parecido?- pregunto Bubbles siguiendo a Blossom

-Claro que no, somos amigas lo recuerdas- le respondió Blossom con una sonrisa

Luego de unos minutos Blossom se detuvo frente a una puerta que decía en letras grandes **"Hechizos"**

-¿Hechizos?- pregunto Bubbles observando la puerta

-Claro, recuerda que soy una bruja blanca tengo que aprender hechizos- respondió Blossom

-¿Solo brujas vienen a esta clase?- pregunto Bubbles

-No, las brujas aprendemos hechizos y otras criaturas vienen para saber cómo defenderse de ellos… estas lista para entrar- dijo Blossom

-E-Eso creo…- dijo Bubbles

Cuando entraron había asientos para dos, supusieron que era para que los ayudantes se sentaran con su respectivo amo o ama. Luego entro el profesor que enseñaba hechizos

-Buenos días alumnos- saludo

-Buenos días profesor Utonio- respondieron todos a excepción de un cierto pelirrojo

-Bueno supongo que ya tienen a sus ayudantes asique podemos aprender hechizos de transformación- dijo Utonio

-¿De qué trata eso?- pregunto una chica al azar

-Buena pregunta, estos hechizos son para por ejemplo cuando van apuradas y no tuvieron tiempo de alistarse pueden hacer con este hechizo, también pueden usarlo como camuflaje entre otras cosas- explico el profesor Utonio

Todos empezaron a hablar de genial que sería poder cambiarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

-¿Qué te parece Bubbles?- pregunto Blossom

-Creo que es muy interesante- dijo la rubia sonriendo

-¡PERO! Tengan mucho cuidado, si fallan pueden perder la memoria, la razón o incluso morir- dijo el profesor con una cara seria

-Bueno ¡Empecemos!- dijo cambiando de serio a feliz

-Parece un poco…. Bipolar…- murmuro Bubbles

-No lo parece lo es- afirmo Blossom con un suspiro

Después de un tiempo para que Blossom aprendiera las palabras mágicas y los movimientos de las manos….

-Muy bien creo que ya puedo hacerlo- dijo Blossom mirando a Bubbles

-Está bien, puedes intentarlo- dijo Bubbles parando se en frente de Blossom

"Cristales y diamantes…

Has que luzca

Fascinante"

Recito Blossom apuntando a Bubbles un rayo rosa toco a Bubbles he hizo mucho humo…

-¡OH NO! Espero que Bubbles esté bien- dijo Blossom, empezando a buscar a Bubbles

-¡Bubbles!... ¡Bubbles! ¡¿Estas bien!?-gritaba Blossom

Blossom seguía buscando y gritando hasta que choco con alguien, era la persona que estaba buscando

-¡¿B-Bubbles?! ¡¿Qué te paso?!- grito Blossom mirando a su amiga sin duda esto sería un problema….


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – ¡Una humana en ARM!**

-¡¿B-Bubbles?! ¡¿Qué te paso?!- grito Blossom

-¿uh? No me ha pasado nada… de hecho me siento muy bien- dijo Bubbles

-E-Enserio…

-umm… ¿Qué pasa Blossom? te ves pálida- le pregunto Bubbles ladeando la cabeza

-Etto… veras tu estas un "poco" diferente jeje…- dijo Blossom riéndose nerviosamente

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¡Blossom! ¡¿Qué le paso a tu ayudante?!- le pregunto el profesor a Blossom

-jeje… e-es bueno… ¡Fue un accidente!- grito Blossom

-Etto… ¿Qué me paso?- pregunto Bubbles a las dos personas frente a ella

-Bien… supongo que debes saberlo pero será mejor si lo ves por ti misma- dijo el profesor apareciendo de la nada un espejo y lo puso frente a Bubbles

Los ojos de Bubbles se abrieron notablemente, ella se había convertido en… en un ¡NEKO!

-¡S-Soy un n-neko!-

-Es extraño ninguna criatura había reaccionado así en ese hechizo… la única vez que paso fue con….- dijo el profesor y se detuvo a pensar

Blossom y Bubbles solo lo miraban esperado que el dijera como romper el encantamiento en Bubbles

-¡T-Tú!- grito el profesor tomando de las mejillas a Bubbles… -¡Tú! ¡Eres una autentica humana!-

-¡¿C-Como..?!- grito Blossom _¡¿Cómo lo supo con solo mirarla?! _Pensó Blossom

-Y-yo…- trato de decir Bubbles pero el profesor la interrumpió

-¡Eres perfecta para mis investigaciones! ¡Contigo podre creare muchísimos hechizos más para todo ARM!- grito el profesor con una mirada loca 

-¡No puede usarla como conejillo de indias es mi asistente y me niego a entregarla!-

-¡No es tu decisión los humanos están prohibidos en ARM! Con esta chica podría hacer hechizos increíbles-

El profesor tomo a Bubbles del brazo y la arrastro a su lado…

-¡Todos los alumnos presentes! ¡Ante sus ojos esta una verdadera y autentica humana!- anuncio el profesor a toda la clase

-¡Una humana en ARM!- gritaron todos en la clase mirando fijamente a Bubbles

-¡Con ella puedo experimentar y así crear nuevos hechizos! ¡¿Qué dicen?! ¡La dejo en libertad! O ¡Creo nuevos hechizos!- les pregunto a toda la clase

-¡HECHIZOS NUEVOS!- grito toda la clase de brujas a excepción de Blossom

-¡No esperen no pueden!- dijo Blossom pero era ignorada por todos

Toda la clase de brujas estaba celebrando el hecho de poder crear nuevos hechizos _Pero no piensan en la vida que se perderá _dijo Blossom en su mente viendo como el profesor intentaba atar a Bubbles a una silla… Blossom se intentó acercar pero los alumnos no se lo permitían…

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- pregunto una voz masculina que todos en ARM conocían muy bien

-¡B-Boomer!- dijo Blossom viendo al rubio en la puerta

-Aun no responden…-

-Una humana está en mi clase entonces todos pensamos en usarla para crear hechizos nuevos- explico el profesor

-Humana… ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Boomer e inmediatamente todos se movieron de su vista dejando ver a Bubbles atada a una silla

Boomer frunció el ceño al verla así él no sabía porque pero no le gusto la vista que tenía…

-Déjenla ir…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es una humana porque la dejaría ir!- le grito el profesor

Boomer tomo al profesor del cuello y lo estrello en la pared más cercana…

-Porque **Yo **lo digo…- le dijo Boomer con una voz amenazante

-S-Si… chicos por favor desátenla…- pidió el profesor aun siendo sostenido por Boomer

Los alumnos inmediatamente obedecieron el mandato… nunca habían visto a Boomer tan molesto por algo…

-¡Escuchen bien que solo lo diré una vez! Nadie puede intentar matar a esta humana entendido…-

-¡S-Si Boomer!- dijeron todos a coro

Boomer volvió a mirar a Bubbles y luego se dio vuelta para salir del salón de hechizos…

-¡E-Espera!- lo llamo Bubbles

Boomer no se volteó pero se detuvo…

-¡G-Gracias!- le dijo Bubbles con una sonrisa aunque sabía que él no podía verla

Boomer no dijo nada… y se fue sin decir nada a Bubbles…

_Tal vez no eres tan mala persona… _pensó Bubbles

-¡Bubbs!- grito Blossom abrazando a Bubbles por la espalda

-¡B-Blossom!- exclamo Bubbles admirada de la reacción de la ojirosa

-¡Me alegra que estés bien! ¡Qué suerte que Boomer te protegió!- grito una muy alegre Blossom

-¡Ejem!... como sea sigamos con la clase- dijo el profesor Utonio

**En el almuerzo (Con las chicas)**

-¡¿En serio?! No puedo creerlo- dijo Buttercup con la boca llena de su hamburguesa

-¡Si enserio! ¡Boomer protegió a Bubbles frente a toda la clase! ¡No es romántico!- exclamo Blossom con los ojos vueltos en corazones

-Y-Yo creo que el solo quería ayudarme…- dijo Bubbles

-Es muy raro que quieran ayudar a alguien… solo espero que no pidan nada a cambio- dijo Buttercup

-¡AH! No había pensado en esa posibilidad- dijo Blossom tomando su cabeza

-C-Cálmate Blossom…- dijo Bubbles

-Aun así no les daré nada a esos idiotas…- dijo Buttercup tomando otro bocado de su hamburguesa

**En el almuerzo (Con los chicos)**

Boomer, Butch y Brick estaba en su mesa de siempre siendo vigilados por sus fans aunque Boomer las llama "Estúpidas acosadoras"…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto de repente Brick mirando a Boomer

-hnm…- fue lo único que dijo el rubio

-¡No te hagas el que no sabes! ¡¿Por qué ayudaste a esa humana?!- le grito Brick tomando a Boomer del cuello de la camisa

-¡¿Qué Boomer que?!- grito Butch junto a todas las chicas que los miraban

-Eso no te incumbe… Brick- dijo Boomer quitándose las manos de Brick de su camisa

-¡Claro que me importa! Se supone que los monstruos y los humanos se odian…- dijo Brick

-También se supone que los vampiros y las brujas blancas se odian…- murmuro Boomer pero Brick lo escucho perfectamente

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Claro que las odio!- grito Brick

-¿En serio? Eso es bueno de saber porque tengo un anuncio de tu padre…- dijo Boomer tomando una pose de relajación

-¿De mi padre?- pregunto Brick

-Sí… también del padre de Butch…- dijo Boomer tomando la atención de Butch

-¿Qué quiere?- pregunto Butch

-Sus padres dijeron que ustedes tiene la edad suficiente para hacer lo que les plazca…-

-¡JA! Al fin se dio cuenta- dijo Brick cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno eso ya lo sabía esto no tiene nada de nuevo- dijo Butch

-No he terminado…- dijo Boomer tomando su atención de nuevo

-Ustedes dentro de 2 días se presentaran al santuario, invitaran a todas las chicas que conozcan… y para el amanecer del tercer día ya tiene que tener el nombre de su esposa…- anuncio Boomer

-¡¿Esposa?!- gritaron los dos chicos

-Sí, tienen que escoger bien, están prohibidas las brujas blancas… que suerte que las odias ¿verdad Brick?...- dijo Boomer en tono burlón

-P-Por supuesto…- dijo Brick apretando los puños

-Tampoco se permiten mujeres lobo ya que la familia de la realeza de los lobos ya está completa a excepción de Butch…-

-Grr…- gruño Butch

-hnm…- dijo Boomer sonriendo con burla….


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – 3 Amores imposibles**

Butch estaba en su habitación mirando el techo, aun no podía aceptar que dentro de unos días él tenía que casarse claro tenía miles de mujeres tras de, él pero, nunca se sintió atraído a una de ellas…

-¿Por qué es tan difícil escoger una mujer?- se dijo a si mismo tapándose la cabeza con la almohada

_Ninguna mujer lobo puede asistir…_

Recordó lo que Boomer la había dicho, ¿Por qué le duele tanto? Es por Buttercup… no claro que ellos se odian mutuamente quieren verse muertos…

_-O tal vez no…- _Pensó Butch

Claro que él se sentía diferente cuando se encontraba con Buttercup es decir ella fue la única mujer que lo recazo eso le llamo su interés pero nada serio… Además él es un príncipe no necesita a una plebeya como ella claro que no él lo tiene todo, todo lo que quiere…

_-Casi todo lo que quiero…-_

Él sabía que su padre quería que se casara con Reina la heredera de la familia de las arpías, pero aun así él no la encontraba atractiva… Claro Reina tenía la misma edad que el un cabello corto de color marrón, ojos amarillos y piel clara no era fea pero…

_-Buttercup es mejor…-_

Claro que Buttercup es mejor con ese cabello negro cuervo, sus ojos verde lima, su piel clara y su fura de reloj de arena, ella podría ser el sueño de todo chico de cualquier chico….

_-Incluso podría ser mi sueño…-_

Claro que era su mayor sueño, su más deseada ilusión pero de nuevo un sueño y una ilusión tienen algo en común el Butch lo sabía, sabía que eso que él deseaba es…

_-Es imposible…-_

**Con Brick**

Brick estaba en la sala leyendo un libro que su padre le dio hace unos días, pero no podía concentrarse, es decir como si tenía que casarse en unos días él quiera o no…

-Casarme... tch que molesto…-gruño Brick

Casarse con una mujer que solo tendrá una noche para escogerla "que bien" en qué diablos está pensado su padre el no aceptaría eso así por así… no lo aceptara pero él sabe que será obligado ¿Qué podría ser peor?...

_Están prohibidas las brujas blancas… que suerte que las odias ¿verdad Brick?... _Recordó lo que Boomer le dijo hace unos momentos

-¡Mierda!- grito Brick

No lo sabía pero el saber que las brujas blancas estén prohibidas hace que él no quiera ir de inmediato… ¿es Blossom? Es por ella la angustia que siente… Claro que no el simplemente quiere ser libre eso es todo

-No es por esa estúpida brujita blanca…-

Aunque ella es diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido, ella no me admira ni me ama por mi fama o dinero como las demás, ella es diferente…

-Es diferente… pero algunas veces quisiera que no lo fuese que me admirara y me deseara como las demás ¿Por qué no es así?-

Brick comenzó a caminar por todo el campus de ARM tratando de calmar esa angustia que sentía, pero de repente escucho una risa, pero no cualquier risa era la risa de Blossom, Brick se acercó un poco y vio a Blossom riendo con otro chico que no era el…

-¿Qué hacen tan juntos?- se susurro a si mismo Brick apretando los puños

Brick estaba a punto de interferir pero luego recordó que…

_Estar juntos era algo imposible en esta vida…._

**Con Boomer**

_-¡No te hagas el que no sabes! ¡¿Por qué ayudaste a esa humana?!- _Recordó Boomer lo que Brick le dijo en el almuerzo

-Es cierto… ¿Por qué lo hice?... Nunca me han importado los humanos en lo más mínimo entonces ¿Por qué ella me hace actuar así? ¿Qué tiene ella de especial?... Bubbles…- Se decía Boomer a si mismo

Boomer estaba acostado en el pasto del campus de ARM pero por alguna razón que el desconocía no podía dejar de pensar en Bubbles la chica humana que conoció hace poco…

Boomer camino directamente al dormitorio de las chicas él sabía que Blossom de seguro estaría afuera con ese chico Bane, y Buttercup de seguro estaba jugando futbol en el equipo femenino…

Cuando llego a la puerta inmediatamente toco… unos segundos después Bubbles abrió la puerta ella estaba con el cabello suelto y sus ojos mostraban impresión era obvio que ella no se esperaba que él estuviera aquí frente a su puerta…

-B-Boomer-sempai… ¿Q-Que se le ofrece?- le pregunto la chica con nerviosismo

-…. ¿Quién…?- susurró Boomer

-D-Discúlpeme…- dijo Bubbles ladeando su cabeza pues no entendía lo que Boomer quería decirle

-… ¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres?- le dijo Boomer un poco más claro

-S-Soy Bubbles…- le dijo Bubbles un poco nerviosa pues el chico se miraba como si no estuviera satisfecho con su respuesta

-… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me haces sentir así? ¿Qué tienes de especial? ¿Dime porque, porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza? ¿Quién eres Bubbles?- le dijo el rubio tomándola de los hombros y poniéndola contra la pared

-….-

Bubbles se quedó en silencio pues no sabía que responder a esas preguntas…

-No entiendo… soy un demonio el mayor demonio de todo ARM… y tu solo vienes y me haces cambiar con solo tu presencia…- dijo Boomer mirándola directamente a los ojos

Antes que la chica pudiera decir algo Boomer se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando a una muy sonrojada y confundida Bubbles detrás de él…

_-Siempre pensé que era diferente a Brick o al playboy de Butch pero… creo hay algo que tenemos en común…- _Pensaba Boomer mientras caminaba de regreso a su dormitorio…

_-Brick Y Blossom, Butch Y Buttercup…. Bubbles Y Yo… simplemente es imposible…-_

Pensó Boomer mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio…

_.Pero, eso no quiere decir que no puedo intentarlo…- _Pensó Boomer mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro…


End file.
